


Soft

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Ficlet Omens [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Aziraphale is soft as paper (and just as likely to cut if handled wrong)





	Soft

Aziraphale is soft.

Soft as cobweb silk (which means weight for weight, stronger than steel)

Soft as paper (and just as likely to cut if handled wrong)

Soft and white as a swan's wings (which means easily capable of breaking a man's leg with one blow)

Soft as Gleipnir, the ribbon said to bind the wolf Fenrir (woven from six impossible things to achieve the impossible result)

Soft and docile as a mother sheep (which means fully capable of charging wolves in defence of his lamb _and winning_ )

Soft as a whispered prayer over water (holy, and burning, and capable of utter destruction)


End file.
